


A Storm in St. Petersburg

by Shannos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannos/pseuds/Shannos
Summary: A storm in St. Petersburg is keeping Yuuri awake. Victor finds a way to help him get to sleep.





	A Storm in St. Petersburg

Outside their apartment, a storm was raging. It had been gradually getting worse throughout the day but now claps of thunder and bolts of lightning filled the night sky. Like most, Victor was sound asleep in his warm bed without a care for what was going on beyond his little haven. However, the same could not be said for Yuuri. Yuuri hated storms. He would never admit to this with fear of being mocked or labelled a wimp. No amount of blankets or warmth could make him feel at ease. Even having his fiances arms wrapped around him couldn't stop him from flinching at each flash that passed the window. Eventually, he gave up on trying to sleep through it and decided to try wait for it to pass. 

When Victor awoke from his slumber at some ungodly hour, he was surprised to find his outstretched arms no longer occupied by the weight of his partner. He opens his eyes to find Yuuri sat up in their bed, staring out the window with his knees hugged to his chest.

Victor reaches out to touch him "Yuuri?"

Yuuri turns his head to look at Victor but says nothing, only watching him with an anxious expression plastered across his face.

"What's the matter, dorogoi?" Victor asks, voice filled with concern. 

"N-nothing, I just can't sleep" Just as Yuuri responds another loud clap of thunder breaks through the rough winds causing him to jump. It dawns on Victor what the cause of Yuuri's distress might be. 

"Is it the storm?" he says, wanting to confirm what he is thinking before trying to help. 

Even in the darkness of their bedroom, Victor could see a tinge of colour spread over Yuuri's cheeks. 

"What, no, that's not it, like I said, I just can't sleep, that's all, I-" "Yuuri, it's okay, it's nothing to be embarrassed about" Victor says, before he could continue his rambling.   
Yuuri sighs and lightly nods. Victor tugs on Yuuri's shirt as a way of beckoning him closer. "Come here, detka" 

He pulls him close and wraps his arm around him, with one hand gently trailing up and down his back and the other holding one of his hands. Yuuri buries his face into Victor's neck and lay like that for a moment. 

Victor feels Yuuri fidgeting slightly. He is clearly too restless to fall asleep just yet. 

"Are you okay, love, is there anything I can do?" Victor looks down at him and finds himself getting lost in those sweet brown eyes. He takes the hand holding Yuuri's and places it on his cheek. Yuuri leans up towards him and plants a soft kiss on his lips. It's sweet and slow and he wouldn't mind staying like this for hours. 

When he starts to back away to try and say something, he feels Yuuri pulling him back into a more forceful kiss than the last. As the kiss becomes more heated, Yuuri flicks his tongue across Victor's bottom lip. He immediately allows his tongue in to explore his mouth. Victor moves them so that Yuuri is on his back and he is hovering over him. He brings his hand down to the hem of Yuuri's sleep shirt. As he trails his hand along his stomach and chest, Victor thinks of a way to help Yuuri get to sleep.

He breaks from the kiss to dive into Yuuri's neck. He lets out a quiet groan as Victor leaves open mouthed kisses over his throat. Victor pulls his shirt off over his head.  
"Let me take care of you, moya lyubov" He says in a low voice that sends a shiver up Yuuri's spine

Victor moves his mouth down to Yuuri's chest, where he begins lighty licking his nipples until they become nubs. Yuuri moans softly and arches into him when he nibbles on them, Victor grins knowing just how sensitive Yuuri is there. He kisses and licks his way down over his stomach.

Yuuri's hands are already in his hair when he gets to the waistline of his boxers. He teases there for bit until Yuuri becomes impatient and starts trying to pull of his own underwear. He eventually gives in and pushes them down to his thighs to reveal Yuuri's half hard cock. Victor wraps his hand around the length and slowly strokes him to full hardness. Yuuri begins to pant when Victor flicks his tongue along his erection. He tries to hold back a moan but to no avail when Victor encloses his lips around the head of his cock. 

"Ohh, Vitya" He tugs at those silver locks while his lover slides his mouth up and down his shaft. Victor continues these movements and can feel Yuuri coming undone beneath him. Yuuri can feel himself quickly coming close to the edge but as good as it feels, he wants more.

"V-victor" He tries but Victor mistakes it for encouragement. 

He moves even faster causing Yuuri to groan loudly. 

"Victor please! Wait!" He exclaims before he could explode. Victor pulls off of him with a lewd wet noise.

"What it is?" He asks with a worried face. He moves up to his face and Yuuri pulls Victor into a passionate kiss. 

"I want you" He says breathlessly after pulling back. Victor hesitates for a moment to make sure Yuuri was actually okay. "Please" Yuuri adds, looking up at him through his dark lashes. That is all Victor needs to be sure and he is more than happy to oblige. "Of course, anything for you, moyo zolotse" 

He removes Yuuri's boxers completely and then his own pajamas before reaching for the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube. He coats his fingers in the liquid, pushes Yuuri's legs apart and brings them down to circle his entrance. He kisses him as he pushes the first finger in. Yuuri gasps at the sensation and soon a second finger joins. Though they have been doing this for some time now, he can always feel the slight burn and Victor always took his time in preparing Yuuri to try to make sure there was as little pain as possible. 

Victor's scissoring fingers pull small whimpers out of Yuuri. He slides one more in and curls his fingers causing Yuuri to jolt and arch his back. 

"Vitya, please, hurry" he begs. Victor chuckles lowly at his whining. 

"So demanding" He pulls his fingers out and rolls the condom over his own hard on. 

He positions himself between Yuuri's legs and rests them on his shoulders. He lines himself up with his opening. Yuuri keens at the stretch around Victor's cock. When he bottoms out, Victor pauses to allow Yuuri to adjust. He gazes down at his fiance, his face already glistening with sweat with his eyes peering up at him through hooded lids. Victor can't help but think of how lucky he is to be the only one to see Yuuri like this. 

He soon feels Yuuri relax and slowly pulls out and back in before getting into a steady rhythm. The sounds of the wild winds outside were cancelled out by the moaning and slapping of skin that echoed off the walls of their bedroom. When Yuuri moans become progressively louder, Victor starts to feel a little sorry for their neighbours as Yuuri tended to get quite vocal in the bedroom. 

He leans down to kiss his lover, practically bending him in half in the process. They moan into each others mouths.

Yuuri wails when he feels the head of Victor's cock hit his prostate making him see stars.

"Victor, I'm so close!" 

"Me too detka, come for me!" He says, his hips stuttering. Yuuri howls and begins to spurt white streams of come all over his stomach and chest. Victor feels Yuuri clench around him which causes him to spill into Yuuri with a low guttural groan. 

Victor manages to roll over to the side before he could crush Yuuri when he collapses. They both lay there beside one and other trying regain their sanity. Yuuri was the first revive and turns to curl in Victors side and rests his head on his sweaty chest. Victor instinctively wraps his arm around Yuuri, pulling him impossibly closer to him. 

"Did that help?" He asks in a lighter tone. 

"Yeah, thank you, I feel much better" Yuuri responds.

"It was my pleasure" Yuuri lets out a small laugh at that. 

They both drift off to sleep without any regard to the mess they have just made, something they will definitely regret in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my first attempt at writing fan fiction 
> 
> Feedback's appreciated and thank you for reading (:


End file.
